The Abyss
by lark lavroc
Summary: Defeat is a decision. [KaibaYami][Complete].


**Disclaimer**: Don't own, so don't sue. YuGiOh doesn't belong to me, much to my great sadness. I'm just borrowing the characters in a non-profit attempt to make them leather-clad or naked.

**Moe: **three cheers for that!

**Author's Notes: **Just a short ficlet that came ages ago. I don't really like it much now, to be honest.

As per usual, much thanks to **Moe** for the beta. And thanks to all those who read my S/Y fics and took the time to feedback.

Completed: 2/12/04

* * *

**  
The Abyss**

"You're not afraid," Kaiba murmured, surprised and intrigued.

"Why should I be?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest, looking up into sharp blue eyes that shielded everything and left nothing for anyone to see. "Because most people are? Because most people wouldn't dare to trespass your home? Because," Yugi paused, a slow, sleek smile peeking from under lowered lashes, "I'm not like most people?"

Kaiba was surprised again; he wondered if he was always going to be caught off guard by this other Yugi, the one with that tempting darkness and familiarity, the one who challenged him time and time again, taking them both up to heights never seen before. Kaiba wondered if he should give in, and let events play out as he had always pictured: hot touches, warm skin, and everlasting heat. He didn't need to be a genius to understand this dependency on Yugi. He also didn't need to be a genius to understand the risks involved, risks that he would never, ever take; risks that he couldn't.

Almost, as if this Yugi could read his mind, Yugi moved back, lightly and casually stepping away, like a tamer trying to sooth the threatened beast. Kaiba eyed him curiously, letting his hackles fall as he waited patiently for Yugi to make his move.

Yugi wanted something. Kaiba knew this very well; he had seen it a thousand times and more from others, had seen it even in his little brother, but Mokuba didn't count because he was Kaiba's to take care of and provide for, and he relaxed even further; this, he was familiar with. People always wanted things they couldn't get themselves. They always took and took; until they had their fill for the moment, and then they left you empty, hungry. Wanting. This was why Kaiba made sure to take them down as quickly as possible – a quick, brutal no so that Kaiba could remain in control; a cold, frosty look so that they would leave him alone; a dark, dangerous smile so that they knew. The last, he saved for the most deadly of his enemies. The last, he saved for Yugi.

For this Yugi, who was smiling slyly. For this Yugi, who looked like he wanted something just out of his reach, just this close, but not close enough.

Kaiba said, "Well, Yugi? What brings you to my study in the middle of the night? I never thought you were a criminal."

"A criminal? I'm most hurt, Kaiba." Yugi moved forward a little, casual and friendly, like he had never broken Kaiba into a million pieces and scattered him in all four directions, leaving him to put the mismatched pieces back together like a broken puzzle; as if Kaiba had never tried to kill him, breaking him apart with threats and weapons, and a determined obsession to destroy him at all cost. As if they were never anything but _this_: a limbo between enemy and friend, a cross of grudging respect and endless resentment, an unexplainable, inexplicable bond.

"You broke in. You broke the law." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Now tell me why you're here. I don't have time for this." He tried to put as much anger into this voice as he could, but came up short. He wasn't really angry right now, as much as he wanted to be. And he wasn't really angry at Yugi either, as much as he wanted to hold onto that hot rage and direct it at the only person to ever beat him, to ever hold him in his power. Gozaburo had never came close. He might have had Kaiba at his mercy, but he had never controlled him. What Kaiba did, he did of his own decision. What Gozaburo had ordered and demanded, Kaiba had followed because it was step into the direction Kaiba had wanted. Yugi on the other hand, never left Kaiba's thoughts. Everything Kaiba did always had something to do with Yugi, and all Kaiba wanted was to take Yugi out of his mind.

"Then make time. You work too much anyway," Yugi said, uncrossing his arms.

Kaiba was about to snap back, was about to tell Yugi to get the hell away from his house when he suddenly realised that Yugi had moved closer. _When had he moved?_ Kaiba snarled inwardly at his own lack of focus. He had allowed Yugi his move, but hadn't seen to counterattack; it was a mistake he shouldn't have made. He was no amateur. He knew games like these since Gozaburo had adopted them, played them like a master much to Gozaburo's surprise and rage.

He got ready to throw Yugi out, to threaten Yugi with his friends and family once again if it meant thwarting his victory, but Yugi somehow knew, he always knew, and before Kaiba could say the words he so wanted to say, Yugi was there, against him, hands cupping his cheeks, stroking his skin, caressing his soul.

"No," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Yes," Yugi breathed, curving his body along with his, so that they matched in everyway.

"No." He made one more attempt, just one more attempt in the number of failing dozens. He didn't want this; he didn't want to lose again. This was no game he wanted to play, was no game he thought he could win.

"It's not defeat, if you're willing." Yugi ran a finger across his lips. "It's not defeat if I'm here." He pressed a small kiss against Kaiba's neck, and whispered, "It's not defeat, if I'm losing too."

Kaiba stilled, eyes still closed, but he made no move to pull away. He let out a shuddering sigh and pressed his forehead against Yugi's, letting himself sink into Yugi, falling into the dark.


End file.
